


Ow!

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Dominant Hiccup, M/M, Sex Fail, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup and Jack are having some enthusiastic sex on Hiccup's bed when something they should probably have expected happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ow!

Hiccup increased his pace when he heard Jack gasp. He must be doing this right. Pale fingers clutched his hair as Jack arched his back. The spirit bit his lips to stifle any louder sounds. Hiccup wished he didn’t. He wanted to hear him scream. It wasn’t like anyone else would. Hiccup gripped one of the bed’s wooden board on either side of Jack’s flushed face and thrusted harder. The small bed creaked.

"Ah! Hic, I–I wouldn’t mind you letting all that raw vikingness out more often! Ah!"

 Hiccup smirked. He kept rocking his hips, listening to the delicious sounds coming from his spirit lover while trying to muffle his own grunts. The last thing he wanted was for his father to come investigate and find him on all four on his bed, naked and thrusting his hips wildly into the empty air. At least if he could see Jack, Hiccup wouldn’t die of embarrassment. He could deal with his father seeing him ramming the Spirit of Winter into the wooden boards of his bed.

"Ow!"

Hiccup froze, his eyes widening in panic at Jack’s pained cry.

"D-did I hurt you?"

The spirit shifted under him, one hand leaving Hiccup’s hair to feel at his shoulder.

"No, I, uh…"

"You what?"

"I got a splinter in my shoulder."

"…Oh."

Hiccup stared down as Jack tried unsuccessfully to pull out the offending piece of wood with his fingers. He  was still ball-deep into the pale boy, but the mood was ruined. Hiccup sighed.

"I’ll go get tweezers."

**Author's Note:**

> I could not look at Hiccup's bed and not think about that.


End file.
